mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Eggman Nega
Doctor Eggman Nega|ドクター・エッグマンネガ|Dokutā Egguman Nega}}, more commonly known as Eggman Nega or just Nega, is the third most recurring villain in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, right behind Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. He made his debut in Sonic Rush and has since then been the main villain and final boss of all four main series games he has been in, although he shares both titles with Dr. Eggman in the Sonic Rush series. He is the primary nemesis of Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog. While initially introduced as Dr. Eggman's alternate reality counterpart from the Sol Dimension in the Sonic Rush titles, Eggman Nega later revealed himself in the Sonic Rivals titles to actually be a descendant of Dr. Eggman from approximately 200 years into the future. His design appears reminiscent of the older Dr. Eggman from the Sega Genesis Sonic the Hedgehog video games, albeit with the colors reversed, a longer nose, a white mustache (suggesting he is at an elderly age), pointy blue sunglasses, and visor-styled goggles instead of normal ones. History ''Sonic Rush'' In the Sonic Rush series, Eggman Nega (spelled 'NEGA', with all-caps) is introduced as an extra-dimensional counterpart of Doctor Eggman from Blaze's home dimension. In both games, he came to Sonic's where he sought the help from Dr. Eggman so they could together construct an multidimensional Eggmanland upon Sonic's world and the Sol Dimension. Both times, however, their plans were foiled by Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. ''Sonic Rivals'' While Eggman himself is first thought to be the primary antagonist in Sonic Rivals, the player soon finds out that Eggman Nega has captured Eggman and is disguising himself as him. In Sonic Rivals, it is revealed that Eggman Nega is from 200 years in the future (which reflects the Blaze of Sonic the Hedgehog). Using a special camera, he turns several objects and characters into cards, with the objective of turning the world into a card that he will be able to control. During the somewhat ambiguous ending of the game, Nega is captured inside a card of his own by Silver, yet it was never revealed how he freed himself from the card that he was imprisoned in for the sequel. In Sonic Rivals 2, Eggman Nega tries to power and awaken an inter-dimensional monster called the "Ifrit" to destroy the world by using the Chaos Emeralds and the Chao to do it after reading old files of Professor Gerald Robotnik. However, his plans were foiled once again and he is now stuck in the Ifrit's Dimension. Other Game Appearances He appears in both versions of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as a boss character. In the DS Adventure Tours, he assists Bowser and Dr. Eggman, and is in possession of two of the 6 Snow Spirits. Archie Comics While only referred to as "Doctor Nega", Nega is considered a criminal that has constantly been chased by the Zone Cops of the No Zone. He encountered Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Blaze the Cat, and Marine the Raccoon (Archie) during events that took place as in Sonic Rush Adventure. Nega is never shown in full physical appearance, and has only appeared as silhouettes through the comics. This is due to the fact that Ian Flynn cannot currently use the character due to licensing issues with Sega. Personality Eggman Nega is eerily polite, despite being even twice as cruel and calculating than Dr. Eggman himself. He appears to be insane, trying to destroy the whole world along with himself on numerous occasions. He has also been described as very sneaky, even disguising himself as Dr. Eggman on some occasions. His downside, however, is that he can sometimes lose track of important details while making unnecessary speeches. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog In Sonic Rush, Sonic chases and then defeats him at the end of the game. In the Rivals series, Sonic is unaware of the presence of Eggman Nega, as the revelation is not seen in his storylines. It is quite possible that Eggman Nega sees Sonic as a bigger threat than Blaze and may even loathe him, since he is the one who taught Blaze how to properly use the Sol Emeralds and has kept her inspired and calm during critical moments. Also, while he is able to frustrate Blaze as he chooses, he has difficulty doing the same to Sonic. In fact, Sonic frustrates him. Doctor Eggman Eggman Nega's relationship with Dr. Eggman depends on which sub-series you look at. The two worked together in Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure. This is possible because they both have the same goal of ruling the world. They work together again at the end of those games to try and defeat Burning Blaze and Super Sonic, only to be defeated by the two in the end. In the version of Eggman Nega seen in Sonic Rivals, Eggman is turned into a card by his hand. He is also revealed as Eggman's descendant in this game, rejected in the future due to his ancestor's constant failures. Dr. Eggman later helps Shadow and Silver to stop Nega by flying them onto Nega's moon base. In Sonic Rivals 2, Dr. Eggman aids Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic in defeating Eggman Nega. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Nega joins with Dr. Eggman again, and Bowser as well, and is entrusted with two of the 5 captured Snow Spirits Dr. Eggman caught. Blaze the Cat One of Eggman Nega's main foes is Blaze the Cat, who guards the Sol Emeralds. It is suggested that Eggman Nega is Blaze's answer to Sonic's Dr. Eggman. Much to his amusement, Blaze loses her composure easily with him, as shown at the end of Sonic Rush Adventure when Nega threatens to destroy her kingdom. Oddly enough, Blaze has only appeared as a card in the Rivals series. Silver the Hedgehog Silver is Eggman Nega's main foe. In Sonic Rivals, it is revealed that the two are enemies and are from the same future. Silver is one of the few characters in the game that knows that Nega is actually disguising himself as Eggman. Silver battled Eggman Nega, however Nega's device malfunctioned, and he himself was turned into a card. They clash again in Sonic Rivals 2. According to Silver he has been chasing Eggman Nega for a long time. Metal Sonic Eggman Nega also had a temporarily ally in Metal Sonic. It is unexplained why Metal Sonic worked with Eggman Nega, but is possible that after Nega turns Eggman into a card, he reprogrammed Metal Sonic to work for him instead of the present-day Eggman, or it could have been the fact that they both share a hatred against Eggman. However, the alliance ended after Sonic Rivals. In Sonic Rivals 2, not only are Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega enemies, but Nega provides Metal Sonic with his own personal rival. Apparently upgrading Metal Sonic's design, Eggman Nega created Metal Sonic version 3.0. This Metal Sonic copy looks exactly like the original Metal Sonic, but has a black and yellow color scheme, similar to G-Mel of Sonic Advance 3. Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Rivals 2 also features an enmity between Eggman Nega and Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow learned of Nega's identity and plans in the first Rivals, and is quickly caught on to his disguise as Dr. Eggman in the sequel. Shadow and Metal Sonic both work together to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit and destroying the world. Rouge the Bat In the first Rivals game, Rouge sends a distress signal for Shadow and has been turned into a card because she discovered Nega's origin and plan. In Sonic Rivals 2, Nega has some kind of connection with Rouge the Bat, who he hired to find the Chaos Emeralds for him. However, Rouge was unaware of her client's identity and came to believe it was Dr. Eggman who had hired her. Her part in Sonic Rivals 2 means that she was unwittingly working for and against Eggman Nega. Also despite finding out Nega was behind everything in the first Rivals game she doesn't in the second one. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles and Eggman Nega both appeared in Sonic Rivals, but Knuckles never knew about his true identity, similar to Sonic. When Knuckles allies with Rouge in Sonic Rivals 2, he could be considered to be working both for and against Nega. Similar to the 1st Rivals game Knuckles remains unaware of Nega's presence throughout all of the game. Espio the Chameleon When Espio was assigned to uncover the recent Chao-nappings, he came across Silver, and later met Eggman Nega. He and Silver joined forces to battle him. Nega did whatever he could to kill the duo, but all of their attempts failed. As he sent out Metal Sonic 3.0, Silver and Espio made progress defeating it after a long harsh battle in the Ifrit's lair. The team also recovered the lost Chao from him and as Nega was suddenly stuck under rubble inside the cave while the door was closing them in asking for help, Espio answered back saying, "You reap what you sow, Eggman Nega." Silver and Espio then escaped with no problem as the door closed. Friends/Allies *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Rush series and Mario and Sonic series) *Metal Sonic (Temporary ally) *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Bowser (Mario and Sonic series) *Dry Bowser (Mario and Sonic series) Enemies *Silver the Hedgehog (Arch-enemy) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic Rush series) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic Rush only) *Cheese (Sonic Rush only) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic Rivals series) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Mario (Mario and Sonic series) Musical Themes *''Sonic Rush''- Wrapped in Black *''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games''- Rival: Eggman Nega Quotes *"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. It's just that... you're so cruel. You taunt me by not using my full title." *"But in the end, you will be destroyed by... Dr. Eggman Nega!" *"Get ready to be schooled!" *"You'll regret this!" *"It's always best to have someone else do the dirty work." *"I couldn't care less what happens to our world." *"GAH! Sonic the Hedgehog!" *"It'll be Eggmanland beyond this dimension!" *"My incredibly profound plans... It was such as small miscalculation that I made. It shouldn't matter. And it's not *over* yet, just give me some time and I'll-''" *"''Fine, then! I'll use this camera to turn the whole PLANET into a card!" *"You can just sit back and watch! Farewell!" *"Well, if it isn't my block-headed doppelganger! Are you stuck inside your machine?" *"My little contraption will chew you out, and then have seconds! Hee hee hee hee!" *"I'll take back the piece of paper, if you don't mind. And without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to MY friend!" *"Ah Silver, very perceptive, nothing gets past you, I see. He he he!" *''"Come forth, Metal Sonic version 3.0! Proceed through the portal and awaken the Ifrit!"'' *"PLANET BUSTER BEAM, FIRE!" Trivia *At Sonic Boom 2012, Takashi Iizuka revealed that Silver the Hedgehog and Eggman Nega are from the future and Blaze the Cat is from a different dimension. *Curiously, in both Sonic Rivals games, Eggman Nega's true identity was never revealed in Sonic's, Tails', Knuckles', or Rouge's stories, as they all thought that he was Dr. Eggman from the beginning to end. **Even in Mystic Mansion before fighting the Egg Phantom, Sonic and Tails encounter Eggman Nega but they assume it was "Eggman" being possessed by a ghost. **However, in the Nintendo 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, upon identifying Eggman Nega during Story Mode, Tails points out that he is Eggman's descendant from the distant future. Tails also states, "He came back in time to make trouble, but I thought Sonic and Blaze stopped him for good...", implying that Eggman Nega actually time traveled from the future in the events of Sonic Rush instead of dimensional travel. *Eggman Nega has a different pattern of speech to Eggman. In Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Frosty says Eggman doesn't talk the way Nega does. Nega also has a distinctive laugh ('hee hee hee' as opposed to Dr. Eggman's 'ho ho ho') which reveals his identity, as seen in Rivals 2 before Zone 5 boss fight when Shadow sees past his disguise when he laughs. *In Sonic Rush, both Eggman Nega and Dr. Eggman used their machines to fight Sonic and Blaze in a boss battle. However Eggman Nega's machines, even though they're the same as Dr. Eggman's original machines, are different colors compared to Dr. Eggman's. *Also in Sonic Rush, on their final battle against Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega's machine changes form depending who they are fighting against. Their main machine however appears to the machine Dr. Eggman controls, as it appeared in the cutscene when Eggman attacked Blaze and another cutscene when Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeated them. *Eggman Nega's costume is partially based after the classic Doctor Eggman from the original games, seeing as how they both have yellow triangles on the front of their clothes. Gallery Artwork File:Rush_eggman_nega.png|''Sonic Rush'' Sprites File:NEGA1.png|''Sonic Rush'' File:NEGA2.png|''Sonic Rush'' File:NEGA3.png|''Sonic Rush'' Eggman Nega 1.gif|''Sonic Rush'' File:Nega4.jpg|''Sonic Rivals'' File:Nega.jpg|''Sonic Rivals'' File:Nega2.jpg|''Sonic Rivals'' (The Camera) File:Eggman_Nega_with_a_card.png|''Sonic Rivals'' Eggman Nega 2.gif|''Sonic Rivals'' File:Sonic Rivals 2 - Eggman Nega.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' File:Sonic Rivals 2 - Eggman Nega 2.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' File:Sonic Rivals 2 - Eggman Nega 3.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' File:Sonic Rivals 2 - Eggman Nega 4.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' File:Eggmannegaicon.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Screenshots File:180px-Eggman Nega - Winter Games.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:NegATAOWG.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:BeCarefulNega.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:MSWGEggmanNega.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' char_54418_thumb.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Dr Nega-Off-Panel-1-.jpg|Nega's cameo appearance in Archie Sonic Universe Issue 24 (Off Panel) Eggman Nega Card.jpeg|''Sonic the Hedgehog Online Trading Cards'' Eggman Nega Card References Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Enemies